


Question of the heart

by Lexatrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexatrikru/pseuds/Lexatrikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after a year since 3x07 events.<br/>Lexa didn't die, but Clarke was forced to leave her.<br/>Will their feelings still be there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> I apologize again if there are mistakes in the writing, I hope that you'll enjoy it anyway!  
> This story will have 2/3 chapters, and I would really appreciated some reviews.  
> (I promise that the next chapters will be longer).
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Almost a year has passed since Lexa was shot.  
Almost a year has passed since the last time that I saw her, since the first and last time that we were able to physically connect with each other.   
I was able to save her and fortunately she survived against all the odds.  
But I wasn’t able to see her recovery because I promised myself and Titus that if she had survived I would have gone away from her, in order to avoid any more complications and conflict between us.  
I was prepared to spend a lifetime without her, knowing that she was still alive than one without her completely.  
That was the hardest decision that I ever made.  
I left a part of my heart with her that day, not knowing if and when I would get it back.  
I don’t know if she hates me for leaving her when she needed me the most, but I hope that one day she’ll understand why I had to make that decision, and that I certainly didn’t make it lightheartedly.  
During this year both of our people have been fighting.  
Mine were guided by Pike, who wanted nothing more than to wipe out the Grounders, because he considered them a danger.  
He didn’t see that he was the real danger for our people.  
On the other hand Lexa remained faithful to her promise of trying to change the way to cope with things.  
She really tried to use the blood must not have blood policy, even if it coasted her a lot of her people’s lives.  
There have been losses on both sides, but at the end, after months the Arkers seemed to had come to their senses.  
They were finally able to see that the Grounders weren’t a danger and that they were really trying to live in peace.  
Pike’s punishment was the exile from our lands, among the others who had supported him.  
It’s been months since that happened, but I never received any sign from Lexa, not that I have tried to reach to her.  
That was until today: a messenger was sent from Polis to Arkadia to inform us that the Commander was giving a party to celebrate the new peace between us and that she would have liked for us to come.  
He also said that she wanted to discuss the new terms of peace.  
So it was not exclusively a celebration but also a political duty.  
In two days from now we were expected to be in her presence.  
I gulped.  
Sure I wanted to see her, but I wasn’t sure if it would have been for the best.  
I was afraid of confronting her, and I really didn’t know what to expect from our encounter.  
What I knew for sure was that my feelings for her were still there, and seeing her again would have brought them to the surface without any doubt.


End file.
